Stockings and Lace
by mrsariadilaurentis
Summary: It's Jason's birthday, and to say that Aria has something special planned is an understatement,


Title: Stockings and Lace

Author: mrsariadilaurentis

Pairing: Jason/Aria

Rating: M.

Summary: It's Jason's birthday, and to say that Aria has something special planned is an understatement,

Just a smutty drabble to cheer me up. (Contains sexual situations.)

* * *

His birthday was definitely not going as planned, instead of having a quiet night in with his lady and a good movie, he was held over at work for the third time this week. Their new clients were picky and it seemed like no matter how hard Jason tried, he just could not please them. He was tired, but he was more upset. He hoped that Aria hadn't left the house thinking that he had stood her up.

They had been dating for almost a year now, but this would be the first time that they had celebrated his birthday together. He really didn't want anything special. He was hoping and praying that when he pulled up to the house that everyone he knew wasn't there waiting for a surprise party that he most definitely didn't want.

As he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that the house looked deserted. Not a single light shown through the windows. Great. Aria had went home. Another birthday alone, way to go Jason. He parked his car, pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder and made his way, key in hand, to the front door.

The second his hand twisted the knob, he could tell that something was up. There was a soft glow at the top of the stairs, and the hum of a slow melody being played. His curiosity was peaked, to say the least. He sat his work materials on his kitchen table and worked his way up the stairs.

The smell of perfume filled the hallways. A sweet smell that had hints of flowers but jasmine as well. He knew the smell by heart, and whom it belong to was definitely not a surprise. His pulse raced just with a single slight sense of her. He couldn't stop himself from darting to his bedroom door. He quickly grabbed the door knob and opened it with a strong pull.

But to his surprise the room was empty. All that was there was the glow emitted from the candles that covered almost every surface. He calmly stepped further into the room and stood in the center, just taking in everything.

The sound of the door lightly shutting behind him knocks him out of his daze.

He turns his head and his jaw can't help but drop.

There she was. Almost like an angel, her hair shining in the candle light, filled with curls that he just wanted to keep running his fingers through forever. His eyes scanned her even more. She looked more beautiful than he could have ever imagined possible.

Her petite frame was covered with an emerald green corset, a smooth silk covered with black lace, her body hugged so perfectly, it made him wonder how she got in to it, and how he was going to get her out of it.

Her voice wakes him from his deep staring, "You know why I picked I color don't you?".. "It reminds me of your eyes, the deepest shade of green with just a hint of darkness in them." She stared at him and he swears he seen her eyes darken too.

She moves toward him, and he looks at her legs. While, they are long for her height her black stockings make them look even longer. He moves to meet her, and with just a few strides he is looking down at her.

"Happy Birthday, baby" she whispers. She strokes his arms and moves inward toward his chest. His breath catches as she begins to kiss his neck slowly. His arms move around her waist, pulling in her petite frame into his much larger one.

He picks her up, and her legs can't help but wrap around his waist. They begin to kiss passionately, lips begging for attention from each other. Gasps of air and moans of lust escaped from their lips.

He moves to lay her down on his bed. Her body sprawled against the soft satin. He leans down to continue to kiss her neck, moving painfully slow to kiss her shoulders and lowering his head to kiss just the tops of her breasts that peeked from out of her corset.

"This has got to go.." he growls as he quickly rips it from her body. She can feel his want for her. There was no hiding it. And the sound of his voice makes Aria want him to take her now.

She hastily pulls his shirt over his head and kisses all along his muscular chest and down his stomach. She can hear the soft moans that he is trying to hide. She teases him a little, "Speak up, love. I can't seem to hear you."

This drives Jason crazy. He speeds up his pace of kissing and goes down her smooth stomach and lingers on her hip bones. Aria can't help but feel her breathing increase rapidly. He moves her underwear off to the side, and slowly kisses the top of her sex. He moves lower and passes to her thighs, where he leaves feather light kisses all along the inner thigh teasing her.

"Jason, please." she begs.

"Speak up, love. I can't seem to hear you" he replays her words back to her with a devilish smile. Damn your mouth Aria.

"Please Jason Plea-se!" her voice hitching as he gets closer and closer to her sex.

"As you wish my lady" and his tongue begins to dance within her and she swears she is about to pass out. Her hands travel his shoulders and reach his hair where they body begins to shiver and tremble beneath his touch.

"Jason… I need you inside me."

His head snaps back and he looks into her eyes. "Are you sure?" His eyes filled with lust just about send her over the edge.

She shakes her head immediately. Beginning to lose the ability to form words.

He moves along her body and begins to kiss her mouth passionately as he gently moves inside of her. Slow at first, but his pace quickly changing. Aria shifts to meet him. Her back arching, sweat glistening off the both of their bodies. Moaning each others names so loud that the background music is all but a memory.

When it's all over and they are laying in each others arm's in bed. Jason can't help but smile. This girl is definitely the best present he has ever had.


End file.
